chronique_des_memoires_residuellesfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Modèle:Head
}} | Character = width="170px" style="background:#222C73; color:white; ; text-align:center; position:relative; top: -6px;" ! CharacterCategory: } articles | Location = width="170px" style="background:#222C73; color:white; ; text-align:center; position:relative; top: -6px;" ! LocationCategory: } articles | Item = width="170px" style="background:#222C73; color:white; ; text-align:center; position:relative; top: -6px;" ! ItemCategory: } articles | Person = width="170px" style="background:#222C73; color:white; ; text-align:center; position:relative; top: -6px;" ! PersonCategory: } articles | System = width="170px" style="background:#222C73; color:white; ; text-align:center; position:relative; top: -6px;" ! SystemCategory: } articles | Accessory = width="170px" style="background:#222C73; color:white; ; text-align:center; position:relative; top: -6px;" ! AccessoryCategory: } articles | Game = width="170px" style="background:#222C73; color:white; ; text-align:center; position:relative; top: -6px;" ! GameCategory: } articles | Species = width="170px" style="background:#222C73; color:white; ; text-align:center; position:relative; top: -6px;" ! SpeciesCategory: } articles | Organization = width="170px" style="background:#222C73; color:white; ; text-align:center; position:relative; top: -6px;" ! OrganizationCategory: } articles | Company = width="170px" style="background:#222C73; color:white; ; text-align:center; position:relative; top: -6px;" ! CompanyCategory: } articles | Product = width="170px" style="background:#222C73; color:white; ; text-align:center; position:relative; top: -6px;" ! ProductCategory: } articles | Website = width="170px" style="background:#222C73; color:white; ; text-align:center; position:relative; top: -6px;" ! WebsiteCategory: } articles | Fan Website = width="170px" style="background:#222C73; color:white; ; text-align:center; position:relative; top: -6px;" ! Fan WebsiteCategory: } articles | Attack = width="170px" style="background:#222C73; color:white; ; text-align:center; position:relative; top: -6px;" ! AttackCategory: } articles | Group = width="170px" style="background:#222C73; color:white; ; text-align:center; position:relative; top: -6px;" ! GroupCategory: } articles | Event = width="170px" style="background:#222C73; color:white; ; text-align:center; position:relative; top: -6px;" ! EventCategory: } articles | Year = width="170px" style="background:#222C73; color:white; ; text-align:center; position:relative; top: -6px;" ! YearCategory: } articles | Terminology = width="170px" style="background:#222C73; color:white; ; text-align:center; position:relative; top: -6px;" ! TerminologyCategory: } articles | Magazine = width="170px" style="background:#222C73; color:white; ; text-align:center; position:relative; top: -6px;" ! MagazineCategory: } articles | Class = width="170px" style="background:#222C73; color:white; ; text-align:center; position:relative; top: -6px;" ! ClassCategory: } articles | Series = width="170px" style="background:#222C73; color:white; ; text-align:center; position:relative; top: -6px;" ! SeriesCategory: } articles | Chapter = width="170px" style="background:#222C73; color:white; ; text-align:center; position:relative; top: -6px;" ! ChapterCategory: } articles | Ability = width="170px" style="background:#222C73; color:white; ; text-align:center; position:relative; top: -6px;" ! AbilityCategory: } articles | Mode = width="170px" style="background:#222C73; color:white; ; text-align:center; position:relative; top: -6px;" ! ModeCategory: } articles | Other = width="170px" style="background:#222C73; color:white; ; text-align:center; position:relative; top: -6px;" ! OtherCategory:Miscellaneous articles | Category:Pages needing header fixes }} | } | width="220px" style="background:#3D1E59; color:white; ; height:3px; text-align:center; position:relative; top: -7px; z-index:5;" ! class="collapsible collapsed" width="100%" style="border:3px solid lightgrey; ;" ! Quote - “ }” — } |Category:Pages needing a quote}} | } | action=edit}} This page is a stub. }} |} }}| }} | }| | }} | }| }}}| }} }| }} |} }| width="97%" style="background:#38C73C; color:white; ; text-align:center; margin-bottom:5px;" align="center" For the }, see (disambiguation)}}} }| and }}} }} |} Usage Simple Complex Types *Character - A character in a video game. *Location - A location in a video game or real life. *Item - An item or object in a video game. *Person - A real life person, not a video game character. *System - A gaming system. *Accessory - A game system accessory. *Game - A video game. *Species - A species of character or enemy in a video game. *Organization - A real life organization. *Company - A real life company. *Product - A product, not a game system accessory. *Fan Website - A fan website. *Attack - An attack, move, skill, etc. in a video game, not an ability. *Group - A group of characters or an organization in a video game. *Event - An event in real life or in a video game. *Year - A real life year. *Terminology - A video game related term. *Magazine - A magazine. *Class - A class, job, etc. organizing characters in a video game, not species. *Series - A video game series. *Chapter - A chapter, section, etc. in a video game. *Ability - An ability in a video game, not an attack. *Mode - A part of the game that has a unique playstyle, not limited by the plot *Other - Anything not covered by other article types. Dependencies Templates *Template:Class A *Template:Class B *Template:Class C *Template:Class D *Template:Class E *Template:Class ? *Template:Class U CSS MediaWiki:Monobook.css .classbox { border-radius: 10px; -moz-border-radius: 10px; -webkit-border-radius: 10px; -khtml-border-radius: 10px; -icab-border-radius: 10px; -o-border-radius: 10px; } .oasisclassbox { visibility:hidden; } MediaWiki:Wikia.css .classbox { right: 1187px; top: 400px; width:28px; position: fixed; } .monobookclassbox { visibility:hidden; } Verbatim Pages MediaWiki:Classbox Category:Templates